D-BC: Episode 9
Back by Mike, Christian, and Jane... Christian) You were my Dad's friend... ???) I still am Christian) And those two bakugans were mine... Mike) And that one bakugan was mine... ???) HA! Christian) And you aren't my friend, Master24... Master24) We know, be prepared! ' '( Deger, Anegonza, and Lezzar draw closer to Mike and Christian ) ( Jane stays a floor above Mike and Christian ) ' '( Christian sends Werewerra out, while Mike sends Burzeator and Drarieror out ) ' '( Drarieror comes out of his ball form, on his knees ) ( Werewerra comes out of his ball form, taking deep breathes ) Mike) Drarieror, can you brawl? Drarieror) Ye...Yeah Mike) Okay Jane) I can brawl... Christian) No, we don't need you... Mike) ...HEY! Jane) D= Christian) We need you to tell everyone in the mansion, though ''' '''Jane) Okay Christian) Get everyone out as quick as you can... Jane) Okay Master24) ATTACK! ' '( Anegonza charges towards Werewerra ) ( Deger follows behind Anegonza ) Burzeator) *Pats Drarieror* I got this...*Disappears* ''' '''Christian) Ability Activate! Balling Safe! ( Basade Werewerra's body turns to a spiky ball as he rolls towards the opponent ) ( Werewerra rolls towards Anegonza ) ( Deger jumps high ) ( Anegonza's left foot lands on Werewerra's ball-body ) ( Werewerra stops spinning ) ''' '''Christian) Ability Activate! Balling Safe! ( Basade Werewerra's body turns to a spiky ball as he rolls towards the opponent ) ( Werewerra rolls backwards ) ( Dirt flings ) ( Anegonza's left foot gets scratches up by Werewerra's movement ) ( Werewerra doesn't budge from Anegonza's squishing foot ) ' '( Werewerra stops moving ) ' '( Deger lands in-front of Anegonza ) ( Deger does his own roll towards Werewerra ) ( Werewerra spins forwards ) ' '( Anegonza's foot gets scratched more ) ( Dirt flings into Deger's face ) ( Deger rolls backwards and starts using his hoofs to clean his face ) ' '( Anegonza lifts his foot ) ( Werewerra shoots into Anegonza's leg ) ( Werewerra crashes into Anegonza's back leg ) ( Anegonza's back leg flies upwards ) ( Werewerra passes by Anegonza ) ( Anegonza falls ) ( Deger gets squished by Anegonza's body and turns to his ball form ) ''' '''Christian) Ability Activate! Spike Bomb! ( Basade Werewerra's body closes into a ball as his spikey body falls onto the opponent ) ( Werewerra rolls up a hill and then pushes his self high into the sky ) ( Anegonza remains on the ground, as his leg was basically broken and his left foot torn ) ' '( Werewerra rolls in air ) ( Werewerra falls and lands on Anegonza's midsection ) ' '( Green ooze leaves Anegonza's body after Werewerra made impact ) ' '( Werewerra rolls towards Anegonza's head, revealing a deep dent in Anegonza's body ) ' '( Werewerra leaves his ball and headbutts the back of Anegonza's head ) ' '( Anegonza's head pops up with green ooze coming out ) Basade Werewerra) Geez, I messed his body up...*Returns to rolling* ' '( Werewerra rolls up Anegonza's skull ) ''' '''Basade Werewerra) *Comes out of his ball and sits on Anegonza's head* This'll be fun... ( Anegonza's head falls back to the ground, slowly with his mandibles chomping ) ' '( Werewerra turns back to his ball and rolls towards Anegonza's mouth ) ' '( Werewerra falls off Anegonza's head and falls towards his mandibles ) ' '( Anegonza's mandibles close on Werewerra ) ( Werewerra continues spinning ) ' '( Green ooze shoots out of Anegonza's mouth ) ( Werewerra gets hit and slows down ) ''' '''Basade Werewerra) *In head* ...*Looks at the green ooze that hardens into bronzite* Didn't see that coming... ( The green ooze on Werewerra turns to bronzite ) ' '( Some spikes remain over the bronzite ) ' '( Anegonza's head hits the ground ) ' '( Werewerra bounces out of Anegonza's mandibles ) ( Werewerra rolls into Anegonza's mouth ) ' '( Green ooze enters Basade Werewerra's ball ) Basade Werewerra) *Watching the green ooze* More! ' '( Werewerra rolls down Anegonza's throat ) ' '( Anegonza's head lifts from Werewerra's movement ) ( Werewerra falls into Anegonza's midsection ) ' '( Werewerra rolls to the sides on Anegonza's midsection, slowly gaining speed ) ' '( Werewerra continues this pattern for a few minutes, then rolls at a quicken pace ) ( Werewerra rolls up Anegonza's right side and falls off, towards the center of Anegonza's body ) ' '( Spikes shoot off of Werewerra ) ' '( The spikes dig into Anegonza's midsection's inside ) ' '( Anegonza's head pops up ) ( More green ooze leaves Anegonza's mouth ) ( Werewerra gets pulled backwards, in green ooze ) ' '( Green ooze shoots out of Anegonza's mouth ) ' '( Werewerra shoots out of Anegonza's mouth ) ' '''Christian) *Crying* WEREWERRA! ' 'Master24) SHUT IT, PUNK! ' 'Christian) WEREWERRA, HELP! ' '( Master24 brings Christian upwards and smashes him onto his knee ) ' 'Christian) AHHHH! *Rolls off Master24's knee* ' 'Mike) CHRISTIAN! ' 'Master24) YOU WANT SOME TOO! *Squeezes the headlock on Mike's head* ' 'Basade Werewerra) *Comes out of his ball* Christian, hold on! *Stomps on the ground* ' '( A pillar of the ground rises and hits Anegonza's head ) ' '''( Anegonza's body rises into the air and falls back down, crushing the pillar ) ( Anegonza returns to his ball form ) ' '''Basade Werewerra) Now...*Turns towards Christian* Christian...*Looks at Master24* MY MASTER! *Turns to his ball and rolls* ' '''D-BC: Episode 10 Grade of D-BC: Episode 9? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Mike Category:Christian Category:Jane Category:Wolf Category:Master24 Category:Deger Category:Anegonza Category:Lezzar Category:Basade Werewerra Category:Burzeator Category:Drarieror